dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Izanagi
Izanagi (イザナギ) is the forefather of the Gods in Japanese mythology who is said to be the God of Creation and Life and is the Omni-King of the 9th Multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings in a multiverse. Izanagi is also the husband of Izanami and is the father of Amateratsu. Izanagi is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As a Omni-King, Izanagi seems to respect living creations, whether they are good or bad. Being the God of Creation, Izanagi values for those who pray to him, such as having great admiration for the environment and showing great knowledge on life. He is also very open in expressing his role as the God of Creation, as he is watching and creating life in the 9th multiverse without any interference and thus being neutral when it comes to the affairs of the Omni-Kings. He also acknowledges that as a Omni-King, Izanagi has the authority to judge and eliminate other universes if they are willing to commit wicked atrocities. He is also very wise and kind in which he speaks in a poetic manner. Izanagi is also very respectful and polite, as seen when he haves conversations with Goku, Zeus and Shido. Despite his wisdom and polite personality, Izanagi is just as irresponsible and careless as the other Omni-Kings as he destroyed 3 universes after getting angry. Izanagi also has a very playful side such as teasing Odin on numerous occasions and also doesn't seem to take him seriously at times. Much like Zeno who seems to be very childlike, Izanagi acts like a teenager such as being extremely rebellious and very sarcastic such as mocking Odin for his arrogance. Izanagi is also very upbeat and laid-back and is known to have a bright side. Izanagi also seems to have a great fondness on 80's music as he is listening to them while in his temple. He also appears to be a fan of Rap music. But despite this, Izanagi is still very kind and friendly as he respects mortals and immortals at the same time. Also similar to Zeno, Goku and Zeus, Izanagi does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is not bothered when Tohka hugs him. He is also starved for companionship. Izanagi also seems to have a fighting spirit, as he loves fighting stronger opponents and seems to understand Shido's love of fighting. He also seems to be very honorable as he respects Shido Itsuka in every way. He also enjoys training with Shido and Goku in the World of the Gods in the Seventh Universe of the 1st multiverse. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Izanagi is the most powerful being of the 9th Multiverse, the strongest deity in Japanese mythology and overall one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Izanagi is also said to be weaker than Goku, Zeno, Juno, Amun-Ra and Zeus, but is comparable in strength to Odin who is the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse. Shido stated that if Izanagi felt like it that, he could wipe out all 13 universes of the 9th multiverse in an instant. But Zeus stated that Izanagi only wiped out a single universe in which he considered that universe a 'Dark Reality'. Izanagi is the single most important person in the 9th multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Izanagi's power as a Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Izanagi may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. Izanagi is also equal to that of Odin who is the Omni-King of the 9th Multiverse and Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7 form. His power level is about 732,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse, Izanagi possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Izanagi is the most powerful being in the Japanese Heavens and the 9th multiverse. However he is weaker than Goku, Zeno, Amun-Ra and Zeus, but equal to that of Odin. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse, Izanagi could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Izanagi seems to be just as fast as Zeus. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse, Izanagi is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the King of the Japanese Heavens unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 9th multiverse. However, Izanagi is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse, Izanagi has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 9th Multiverse, Izanagi can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse, Izanagi can manipulate the entire 9th multiverse and everything within. Life Manipulation: '''As the God of Life, Izanagi can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything,and resurrect the dead. '''Creation: '''As the God of Creation, Izanagi can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. He can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities. As long as it can be defined as object, Izanagi has the power to make it reality. Izanagi's creation abilities is infinitely greater than that of the Supreme Kais, but not as great as Goku's. Techniques * '''Flight - The Ability to take with/or without the use of Ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Izanagi's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Izanagi uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 9th Multiverse. * Sphere of Creation - Izanagi creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Izanagi uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. Relationships * Izanagi and Goku - Izanagi seems to share a close friendship wtih Goku and also looks at him like a father-figure. Izanagi is also very respectful towards him and follows his instructions. * Izanagi and Odin - Izanagi shares a rivalry with Odin and will often bicker at him in every moment. Izanagi is also very teasing towards him, often mocking him at every chance. Odin will also be very annoyed with him. * Izanagi and Zeus - Izanagi gets along very well with Zeus and will also help him in every-way he can. Zeus also doesn't mind if Izanagi wants to date his daughter Aphrodite. * Izanagi and Zeno - Izanagi acts like an older-brother figure towards Zeno and they are shown to be great friends. * Izanagi and Shido - Izanagi shares a great friendship with Shido Itsuka who is the youngest son of Goku and also acts like a younger brother to him. Izanagi will also train with him to get stronger. Like all the gods, Shido is very respectful to him and refers to him as 'Lord Izanagi'. * Izanagi and Juno - Izanagi and Juno seems to share a sibling like relationship with each other and they always hang out with each other. Izanagi seems to consider Juno his best friend. * 'Izanagi and Amun-Ra '- Amun-Ra seems to share a good relationship with Izanagi. Amun-Ra can be strict towards Izanagi at times, but does care about him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King